Daughters of the Big Three
by HarmonyCleopatra
Summary: Nico, Percy, and Thalia all have half sisters that no one knew about. Their fathers; Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus, thought that the girls died 15 years ago. But the girls were raised by Rhea hidden away from the Gods. Now that the war is over Rhea sends the girls to Camp Half-Blood. After the PJO series before the HoO series. I don't own PJO or HoO
1. Prologue

Prologue

A woman was running throw the woods trying to get away from a hellhound. With her were three young babies, no more than a year old. Just when she got to a clearing the hellhound caught up with her. The hellhound attacked the young woman, giving her a fatal wound on her back. Just as the hellhound went to kill the woman and babies a sword was put throw its neck.

The woman looked up, just as the hellhound turned to dust, to see who had saved the children (since she knew she wasn't going to live much longer). What she saw was a beautiful woman putting the sword back in its sheath. The woman looked to be in her 30s, but her midnight blue eyes showed wisdom that was thousands of years old, and had long dark brown hair.

"Lady Rhea" the young woman said looking up at the Titaness

"What is your name and do you know what that was?" Lady Rhea asked

"My name is Madalynn Adara and it was a hellhound. Lady Rhea will you please raise my daughter and nieces? I'm not going to live much longer." The woman, Madalynn, told Rhea.

"Why would I do something like that?"

"Beacuse they are the children of Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus. Harmony is the oldest, her father is Hades. Penelope is the 2nd oldest and her father is Poseidon. Zora, my daughter, is the youngest and Zeus' daughter. Everything you need to know is in my backpack. Please take them" was the last thing Madalynn said before she died.

Rhea looked down at the children in shock. Not only had her sons broke their oath, Zeus and Poseidon had broken it twice, now her granddaughters were without their mothers. Rhea didn't know what to do. She didn't want to leave them but if the Gods found out about them it would be bad, very bad. 'What am I going to do?' Rhea asked herself just as one of the girls started to cry.

"Oh don't cry little one. I'm here, I'm here nothing's going to hurt you now which one are you." Rhea said as she picked up the baby girl.

The baby stopped crying and looked up at Rhea with teary midnight blue, almost black, eyes.


	2. Chapter 1 Rhea's POV

It's been 15 years since that day. The day my granddaughters; Harmony Cleopatra, Penelope Melody, and Zora Pheoba Vanessa Adara, come into my life. Just like Madalynn told me everything about the girls was in that backpack.

It turns out that their mothers had all been sisters, and the girls were born just months apart. Harmony's birthday is April 30th, Penelope's birthday is June 9th and Zora's birthday is October 26th. In just months all of my sons broke their oath, but because of them breaking it I got my three beautiful granddaughters.

All three of the girls have black hair like their fathers but each have different colors in them. Harmony has purple bangs and tips, Penelope has sea green streaks, and Zora has white bangs and tips. The colors in their hair are all natural, they've been there since they were little.

Their eyes are their fathers' eyes, in one way or other. Harmony has midnight blue eyes, that with go black if she's mad or upset, like Hades did when he was born. Penelope has Poseidon's sea green eyes, her moods change like the ocean does, and Zora has Zeus' electric blue eyes, they even have flashes of lighting in them like her father's.

All three of the girls have their fathers' personalities as well. Zora is quite, but can be a loud mouth like Zeus. Penelope is outgoing and loud, she doesn't always think before she saids something just like Poseidon. Harmony is antisocial, quite, and shy, thou Hades isn't shy he is antisocial and quite.

Thou all the girls act like their fathers, they get along better than their fathers do. They fight like their fathers, just not as much, but they can go from fight to protecting each other faster than their fathers ever have. Harmony being the big "sister" of the three, she's the first one to attack someone and last to back off (she's the most protective of the three). Penelope is the middle "sister", she's the second to attack and second to leave, and Zora is the last to attack but the first to leave when Harmony tells them to.

All three of them care more about the others than themselves. Harmony would die for Penelope and Zora, and both Penelope and Zora would die for Harmony. They're better siblings than their own fathers that's why now that the war with Cronus is over, and they're not in going to be killed by my sons, I'm sending them to Camp Half-Blood. They need to be with other demigods and they need to show their fathers how real siblings are. I didn't keep Cronus from eating Zeus just so my children could hate one another.


	3. Chapter 2 Harmony's POV

I can't believe that Grandma Rhea is making us go to Camp Half-Blood. What is she thinking?! We were raised away from the world, away from the knowledge of the Gods so we wouldn't be killed because of our fathers and their stupidity. They broke their oath when they had us, Zeus broke it two other times and Poseidon one other time.

We're going to get killed by the Gods no one can keep us save from our upset stepmothers not even Hermes could save us. Grandmother couldn't keep Hermes from knowing about us but could keep the others from knowing. So my fault on that one I ran off after a baby hellhound, Zora followed me, we got lost after I caught the hellhound pup, Hermes found us, took us home, I kept the hellhound pup, and named her Fluffy (I was five and she was fluffy). Grandmother was mad at me because of it but was happy that Hermes agreed not to tell the other Gods about us and said he would watch us when he could.

None of the campers will like us, they'll all hate us because we were raised by a God. Hermes couldn't go to camp and see his children but he could come and watch three girls, who wouldn't hate us. What did I do to get sent to camp.

"Harmony are you even listening to me?" Grandma Rhea asks getting me out of my head and back to her and the others at the kitchen table.

"No I wasn't I'm still mad that I have to go to Camp Half-Blood. I'm not going to camp." I told her I'm not going to pretend that I was listening.

"Not now Harmony you're going to Camp Half-Blood and that's final. I was saying that Hermes will be here in an hour to take you to camp. Are you done packing Harmony?" She said

"No I didn't even start packing because I'm not going to camp." I said looking at the wall. I'm stubborn when I don't want to do something.

"Harmony we can't get out of this why are you being so stubborn about it?" Penelope asked.

"Because I don't want to go and I'm not going."

"How did I know you would fight this Harm? Oh and Grandmother I already packed Harmony's bag." Hermes said as he came into the kitchen

"What are you doing here Hermes and you trader." I said as I put my head on the table

"Sorry Harm but you, Pen, and Zo need to go to camp to meet and maybe be friends with other demigods." Hermes said as he sat down by me.

"If you're with them I'm doomed. Why when you said you packed my bag did you pack all of my clothes."

"Yes I did but I had Martha pack your underwear Harm."

"How are you going to drop us off at camp without the campers knowing who brought us to camp, and that do we tell them about us?" Zora asked

"Yea we can't tell them that we know who our fathers are because they don't even know we are still live." Penelope added

"We also can't tell them that we were raised by a titan they wouldn't trusted us." I piped in

"I'm dropping you off down the road. Tell them that your mothers were morals and that you came to camp because they died. Also tell them that your mothers were sisters but you see each other as sisters, and don't tell them about me or Grandmother." Hermes answered all of us "and it's time to go. Come on girls, bye Grandmother." He added standing up and picking up my bag.

"Bye everyone. Oh and Harmony I made you cookies so you can eat them at camp and drive celery camper crazy with you being hyper." Grandma Rhea said giving me the cookies

"Bye Grandma Rhea and thanks for the cookies. But I'm still not happy about going to camp." I said taking the cookies and giving her a hug.

"Bye Grandma Rhea we'll try to keep Harm out of trouble." Both Pen and Zo said as they went to the door with their bags, the traders

"You can try all you want but you forget we're going to a camp were a Hermes children are at. Me staying out of trouble is not going to happen." I said as I followed them to the door.


	4. Chapter 3 Penelope's POV

I don't own PJO or HoO

I can't believe Harmony! Why does she have to be so stubborn? First she argued about going to camp before we even left home. Now she's mad at me, Zo, and Hermes because we're making her going to camp. It wasn't our choice for us to go to camp it was Grandma Rhea's choice.

"Can't you just take us all the way to camp Hermes?" I heard Harmony whine

"No I can't Harm the other Gods would know that I knew about you three and skin me alive." Hermes answered her not looking away from the road.

Yea since Harmony didn't want to know to camp Hermes said that he would drive us from Indiana to Long Island.

"But Hermes" she continued to whine

"No buts Harmony I'm not dropping you off at camp. I'm going to drop you three off at the end of the road and that's it." Hermes said using his I'm-a-God-don't-argue-with-me voice

Man Hermes you really telling Harmony no, he ever tells her no. He must really think this is a good idea to use that tone of voice with her.

"Ok Hermes but could you at less drop us off a little up the road from camp, so we don't have to walk so far. Plus there's less change of monsters finding us." Harmony asked after a little bit.

"Yes Harm I can do that, just don't cause to much trouble with my children." Hermes told her his tone going back to normal

"I make no promises on that one Hermes and you know it." Harm said with a small laugh, I could hear the smile in her voice as well.

I hope Harmony listens to Hermes about staying out of trouble when we're at camp. I don't want to always be getting her out of trouble.

"Hey Pen do you think Harm will stay out of trouble at camp? I don't want to get yelled at because of her, I'll get yelled at enough on my own." Zo asked

"I hope so Zo, I hope so." I answered her

"Do you know where we're going to stay when we get to camp?"

"No I don't know Zo. Ask Hermes"

"Hey Hermes where are we going to stay at when we get to camp?" Zo asked Hermes from her stop behind him (Harmony is in the front I'm behind her)

"You can stay in my cabin till you get your fathers to notice and clam you." He answered her looking at her from the review mirror

"Cool. If I like one of you sons could I date them?"

"Zora why would you ask something like that? But yes you can date him and if you end up dumping him I won't kill you." Hermes said

"I was just wanting to know if it ever happen and thanks." Zo told him

"You're welcome Zo."

"How far is it to camp Hermes?"

"About two more hours Harm." He told her "I'm the God of travel Harm." He added after seeing Harmony's confused look.


	5. Chapter 4 Zora POV

I don't own PJO. They'll meet their siblings soon I promise.

Chapter 4 Zora's POV

Hermes dropped us off at a hill with a big pine tree at the top. I want to climb up in it. It looks like it would be a great lookout point or a place to hide from Harmony after I piss her off.

"This is Half-Blood Hill girls. The camp is on the other side of the pine tree. Dionysus should know you're there as soon as you pass the tree." Hermes said as he opened his door, and breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I thought you said you weren't going to drop as off at camp Hermes." I said as I got out of the car.

"I did say that but then Harmony fell asleep and I was got going to wake her up just to make her walk. That wouldn't help you three save from monsters now would it." He answered

"No it wouldn't. She can't control her power that well when she mad anymore than I can control mine." I said agreeing with him

"Yes now can you wake her up while I help Pen with the bags."

"Yea I can she'll be happy to hear that we don't have to walk that far to camp now." I said going over to Harmony's door to wake her.

"Hey Harmony wake up you lazy butt. We're at camp now." I said as I opened her door

"Five more minutes grandma." She said

"I'm not grandma Harmony now get up or I'm shocking you."

My answer was her trying to roll over in her sit. Ok looks like I'm shocking her. I grabbed her arm and sent a little amount of electricity into her body making her hair stand up and for her to jump wake.

"Zora why did you shock me?!" Harmony yelled at me her eyes going black (they always do that when she's mad).

"Hermes told me to wake you up because we're at camp and you wouldn't get up so I shocked you awake." I told her

"I hate you sometimes Zora, you that." She said as she walked off to where Hermes and Pen were waiting by the tree for us.

"Yes I know Harmony and I love you too." I said with a small laugh and started following her

"So we're is this camp at Zo?" She asked me as we reached the others.

"Down there Harm, at the bottom of the hill." Hermes answered her for me

"Won't Dionysus know that you dropped us off Hermes?"

"Not if you don't tell him Harm. Now be nice to the other camps and don't make Dionysus mad at you or he might turn you into a dolphin. Oh and don't call him by his name he goes by Mr. D. I got to go bye girls." He said

"Bye Hermes" we said as we looked away so he could leave.

"Well let's go girls. We can't stay here all day, no matter how much Harm wants to." Pen said as she started down the hill to the big house at the bottom.


	6. Chapter 5 Percy's POV

Don't own PJO.

Chapter 5 Percy's POV

I'm going to to the Big House because Grover just came to my cabin telling me that Chiron and Mr. D needed to see me, he didn't tell me why thou. I hope it's not another new camper that I have to show around and explain about our world too. I'm really not the best person to have explain about demigods and monsters, Annabeth is the best at that not me.

"Hello Percy. Could you come this way there's someone we need you to meet." Chiron said as I came up in the porch. He turned around and started going around to the side of the Big House.

Great it is a new camper I need to show around and explain demigods to.

"Percy I like you to meet Harmony, Penelope, and Zora Adara. They're cousins and they don't know who their fathers are." Chiron said as we came around the corner.

There were three girls sitting at the card table playing with Mr. D. The one with the black and purple hair noticed us first and stood up. She was wear a black t-shirt, black trip pants, and black boots. I think she's gothic or something and I'm guessing her favorite color is black. She looks like she has a tan but is still really pale.

"Hi I'm Harmony Adara and you are?" She said looking at with odd but yet beautiful midnight blue eyes.

"I'm Percy Jackson, your eyes are beautiful."

"Thank you not many people like my eyes. Normally I wear sunglasses to hide them but Zora hid them on me."

"I did not Harm, you just can't found them." The other girl wearing gothic clothing (same as Harmony's but a dark blue t-shirt) "I'm Zora Adara by the way and the one in the blue t-shirt and jeans is Penelope." She added smiling at me and Penelope turned to look at me.

Zora's eyes look like Thalia's, the same electric blue as hers. Zora has a tan like Harmony, she isn't as pale and her hair is black and white. Penelope also has a tan like the other two, hers is darker and looks like she's a surfer or something with black and sea green hair. As weird as Zora's eyes are they're nothing next to Penelope's eye color. They're sea green like my eyes, and my father's eyes.

"Hello there it's nice to meet you and don't listen to anything thous to say about me. They like causing trouble and driving me crazy with their fighting." Penelope said "So I'm guessing you're the one that's going to show as around camp, Percy."she added

"Yes I am. Let's start the tour of Camp Half-Blood." I said looking at the three new campers.

I hope they get calmed soon. Then I can just give them to their siblings, if they have any, and not worry about explaining them about the camp rules. I wonder who their fathers are and how old are they.

"If you three don't mind how old are you?" I asked them

"We don't mind Percy I'll be 16 April 30th, Penelope will be 16 June 9th, and Zora will be 16 October 26th." Harmony answered me, I'm guessing it's her because of her shirt and hair.

They're over the age limit of 13. Why haven't they been calmed yet?

"So that are you going to show as first Percy?" Zora asked

"The volleyball court then the archery range after that it's off to the swords." I said as I started to walk to the volleyball court


	7. Chapter 6 Harmony's PJO

I don't own PJO.

Chapter 6 Harmony's POV

We got to camp right after lunch and the tour was done till right before dinner. The tour might of been done sooner if we told Percy that we already knew about demigods and monsters but we didn't have anything better to. Percy wasn't to happy with us when we told him that we knew after he was done trying to explain everything.

Percy said that we could eat with the Hermes cabin since we 'don't know' who our fathers are yet and it's dinner time. When we got to the dinner hall Percy introduced us to the Hermes cabin. Travis and Connor Stoll are very fun like their father. I don't know why I was arguing about coming to camp it looks like it could be fun, I just have to make sure the Stoll brothers leave my bag alone.

Hermes' kids were really nice and it was fun sitting with them till one of the Stoll brothers sole my wallet. I got it back from them when they weren't looking, having their father as my babysitter growing up is really helpful sometimes.

It's time for the campfire now. Me, Pen, and Zora are walking with the Stoll brothers. Everyone thinks that we're going to get claimed at the campfire but I didn't think that's going to happen. Our fathers don't even know we're still alive, from what Hermes told us they think we died 15 years ago. It's going to be funny when we don't get calmed tonight.

"Harmony are you listening to me." Zora asked me

"No I wasn't I was in my own world again and you just made me snap back into reality Zora" I told her acting like I'm mad at her because of it.

"Really Harmony why don't you ever listen to me and are you mad at me?" She asked

"It's my ADHD Zora and you know it. Really Zo I'm not mad I was faking it." I told her

"It's not just your ADHD Harmony. You do it to everyone even grandma and big brother." Penelope said siding with Zora on this

"Fine I just don't like to listen to everything you guys say and with big brother it's because a lot of the time he's yelling at he's pets" I said as we got to the campfire.

We followed the Stoll brothers to where the rest of the Hermes cabin was at.

"Why don't like listening to them Harmony? They're not that bad you know." Travis asked me

"And you have a big brother you didn't tell us that. But if you three are cousins how do you have to same big brother?" Connor added

"You didn't grow up with them so of course they don't seem that bad to you. Yes we have a big brother but in reality his Zora's big brother, mine and Penelope's cousin but we see him as our brother and he sees us as he little sisters." I answered both of them

"Oh that makes since and is he a demigod to because if he is why isn't he there with you?"

"No Connor he isn't a demigod, he's just um our big brother nothing to special about him." I said 'Besides the fact that he's your father and the only God that knows who my father is.' I added in my head

"How do you know that I'm Connor? Normally no one can tell me and Travis apart. How can you tell?" Connor asked looking at me like I'm crazy

"Um well your about an inch or so shorter, your eyes are a little bit of a brighter blue, your hair is a little bit lighter, and your voice is a little bit higher than Travis." I told him, not that I can't feel their souls and that I notice Travis' soul was about two years older than his. I hope they just think that i just paid that much attention to him. Thou I didn't notice all that about them.

"Wow I didn't know that much about the two of us." Travis said

"So you paid that much attention to us Harmony? Do you like one of us or something?" Connor asked

Thank the Gods that's what they thought but why did they have to think I liked one of them. I don't I just don't like it when I can't tell twins apart and it's now I habit to pay that loose attention to people.

"No I don't like one of you two like that. I just hate not being able to tell people apart so I just pay attention to people."

"Yea Harmony is weird like that sometimes. One time this set of twins came to our old school. No one could tell them apart at first and Harmony hated it. She was the first person in the whole school to every tell the two apart." Zora told them.

It's true that did happen but we weren't at school at the time, me and Zora were lost after we chased after Fluffy. We were talking to them when we meet Hermes.

"Oh, so you don't like us then."

"Connor I like you two as friends but nothing more than that. We just meet and you're lucky I like you as a friend already. I'm antisocial." I told with a small smile.

After that no one talked much. The Apollo cabin started the sing along. Everyone was singing but me, Pen, and Zo. The three of as don't sing with so many people around. Besides I know all of them are waiting for us to get calmed but that's not going to happen any time soon. Once our fathers notice us they're going to be in shock for a little bit. After all they think we're dead.

The campfire was really fun, even if everyone kept looking at me and my family. You could see that all of them were shocked that the three of us weren't calmed. Their faces were some of the funniest things I've every seen.

"Um Connor since we weren't calmed yet where do we stay at?" I asked him as him and his brother got up. I knew the answer but I still had to ask.

"You three can stay in our cabin till you guys are calmed." He said, Travis nodded his head agreeing with his brother.

"Ok lead the way. Oh and Harm is mean if you wake her up in the morning. Big brother is the only one that can wake her up without her getting hateful." Zora told them. Pen was nodding her head agreeing with Zora and trying not to laugh.

"Thanks for the warming and how does our brother wake her up?" Connor asked as we started walking to their cabin.

"He has his pet snakes wake me up, Connor." I told him knowing that either Pen or Zo knew how Hermes woke me up

"Oh ok it's time to get to bed so get in the cabin." Travis said as we got to the cabin

"Ok Travis show us to our beds till we're calmed." Pen said looking at him

"All right come on. Let's get to bed."


	8. Chapter 7 Hermes' POV

I don't own PJO

Chapter 7 Hermes' POV

It's been a week since I told the girls to camp. Every time they eat, they'll pray to me and their fathers. It's the only way they can think to get their fathers to notice them. I think that my father and uncles have noticed the girls. I mean I notice them praying to me they have to notice it too.

I've been watching the girls as much as I can this pass week. The second day they were there Harm, Zo, and my sons pranked Ares' kids. So much for Harmony and Zora staying out of trouble. All of them had to clean the stables for the rest of the week.

The hunt showed up on their fourth day there. All of the girls seem to hate the hunters. I think that's because they tried to kill Travis and Connor for flirting with them. The boys were only joking but the hunters didn't take it that way.

I'm going to camp to talk to the girls right now. I need to make sure they have their weapons for capture the flag tonight. Last thing I need is Grandma Rhea yelling at me for letting them get hurt. The girls should be in their cabin right now since they don't take Ancient Greek with the rest of the cabin.

I taught them Ancient Greek, German, Latin, modern Greek, Dutch, Irish, and Japanese over the years. The three of them are quick learners, even thou both Pen and Zo have dyslexia and ADHD. Harmony is a weird demigod she's never had dyslexia just ADHD, bad ADHD. But that made her the best one to teach two more languages to. She also knows French and Italian.

Back to the girls and as I thought all of them are in the cabin. Time to talk to them.

"Girls do you three have your weapons for capture the capture the flag tonight?" I asked them as I sat down next to Harm (who was laying down trying to take a nap)

"Yes Hermes we have them and they're with us all the time. Mines still my neckless, Pen's is still her hair clip and Zo's is still her white pen. We're stupid enough to leave them behind big brother and even if we did I would go back home and get them." Harmony answered me with her sarcasm mouth

"I was just making sure Harm. I don't need Grandma yelling a at me."

"I know Hermes but your sons sole my wallet again before they left."

"Go and get it back Harmony it's not like they know you can shadow travel like your father. They don't even know Hades is your father." I told her before Martha started talking

"Hermes there's someone over in the corner I think they've been there the whole time." Martha told me. All of us looked at the corner she was talking about and sure enough there was someone standing there.


	9. Chapter 8 Harmony's POV

I don't own PJO

Chapter 8 Harmony's POV

"Hermes there's someone over in the corner I think they've been there the whole time." Martha told us.

I was the first one to look at the corner. I was shocked when I saw someone in the corner. How much did they hear? Are they going to tell anyone about my father? So many questions ran through my head that I just barely hear Hermes tell them to come out of the corner. A boy stepped out of the corner.

The boy was wearing all black. He had pale olive colored skin and looked skinner than me. He had a Stygian Iron sword on his waist and was wearing a sliver skull-shaped ring. He was short then me and looked a year or two younger (I'm 5'10" Pen is 5'6" and Zora is 5'2").

"Who are you?" Zora asked them. In her hand was her sword, when she pulled it out I don't know.

Zora's sword is Imperial Gold with a Celestial Bronze handle. On the handle are diamonds in the shape of Zeus' master bolt. The diamonds were from me (I can't control the riches of the world. Hermes said that I'm Hades's first Greek demigod that can do that). She named it Χρυσούς κεραυνούς, which means Golden Lightning.

"Nico Di Angelo son of Hades, and you are?" He answered I could see that he was looking at Zora's sword. Watching to see if she was going to attack him or not. With Zora it's hard to tell what she's going to do or not sometimes.

"I'm Harmony Adara, this is my cousin Zora Adara," I said pointing to myself and Zora "and this is my other cousin Penelope Adara." I added going to point to the bed Pen was on but she was gone.

Before I could ask where she went her sword was around Nico's neck. She scared Nico bad. The look on his face went from hard and cold to one of shock and fear.

Penelope's sword is Celestial Bronze with sapphires in the shape Poseidon's trident on the handle. She named it Ορμητικά κύματα, which means Raging Waves.

My sword is Stygian Iron with an Imperial Gold handle. On the handle is a skull made out of diamonds with emerald eyes, and black diamonds in the shape of my father's, Hades', helmet of darkness. I named it Όμορφο θάνατο, it means Beautiful Death.

"Penelope that was none called for. He didn't do anything to you yet." Hermes told her.

"He heard who Harm's father is. If he tells anyone I'll kill him and the person he told." She said calmly "with Zora's help of course." She added quickly after seeing Zora's face

"Penelope leave my brother only. You didn't see me attacking Percy did you?" I said

"No but Percy doesn't know I'm his sister now does he." She said as she put her sword down and moved to my side.

"True but still I didn't try to kill him. Nico are you ok?" I said as I moved closer to my brother.

"No I'm not. How can you be my sister? My father didn't break his oath." He almost yelled

"Nico I'm living proof that he did. He was just the last of them to break their oath since both Percy and Thalia are older than me, technically" I told him trying not to make him madder.

"Well I have work to do and since it looks like you have control here Harm I'm going to leave now. Close your eyes." Hermes said before he started to glow. We all quickly closed our eyes and looked away.

Great leave it to Hermes to leave me to handle things here.

"Nico are you going to tell anyone about who my father is? You're the first person in camp to know about it." I asked him

"No I'm not but only if you explain to me how no one knows about you, why Hermes is worried about, and who is this grandma person is." He said

"Ok Nico, sit down and I'll tell you what I can. Pen, Zo you two go stall the rest of the cabin please. I needed to tell my brother on my own."

"Ok Harm but if you need us you know call us ok." Pen said

"Yes Pen now go." I told her.

After they left I looked at Nico. I didn't know we're to start or how to start. Man I'm worse than Percy at this.

"Ok Nico what do you know because i don't know where to start." I told him.

"How about you start with why and how Hermes knows you." He said

"Ok but that means I have to tell you who raised me, Pen, and Zo and thanks you're more help than Pen and Zo together." I said "well when me, Pen, and Zo were just a year old. Our mothers were killed by I hellhound..." With that I started telling Nico about Grandma Rhea and my life up till a week ago.


	10. Chapter 9 Nico's POV

I don't own PJO. The next chapter will be up as soon as I get it done I'm having trouble with the capture the flag part.

Chapter 9 Nico's POV

It took Harmony an hour to explain everything to me. I still can't believe that my father broke his oath. He keeps saying that he's the only one who didn't break it but he did. But he was the last of them to break it and he only broke it once none like his brothers.

"Nico are you staying for capture the flag tonight? Camp could really use your help. Tonight we will beat the hunters for the first time every, as long as they put me, Pen, and Zo guarding the flag." Harmony said getting me out of my mind.

"Yea I'll stay but let me and Percy help guard the flag ok Harmony" I answered her.

"Ok Nico and call me Harm you're my brother only my family can call me that." She said with a smile "Si andiamo trovare nostri cugini piccolo fratello." She added speaking Italian, which translates to 'come on let's go found our cousins little brother'

"Sì consente e non sono pochi! (Yes lets and I'm not little!)" I answered speaking Italian as well, following her out of the cabin and on the hunt for Penelope and Zora.

"Tu sei più giovane di me e il mio fratellino (You are younger than me making you my little brother)"

I had nothing to say to that because I am younger than her, technically. So I'm just going to keep my mouth shut on that one.

"Yes I win Nico. I'm older than you." She said laughing. My sister is crazy but hey I have another sister now even if she's a little crazy.

"Yes Harm but only because I couldn't think of a come back."

"Whatever Nico I'm still older than you." She said looking around "hey look there's Pen and Zo. They're with Percy and the Stoll brothers at the dining hall." She added pointing to where they were

"Well then let's go Harm. We need to tell Percy about our plan for capture the flag tonight." I told her

"Ok I'll race you to them." She yelled as she started running to them

"Hey that's cheating Harm, no fair!" I yelled at her and start chasing after her.


	11. Chapter 10 Capture the flag

I don't own PJO but I do have a puppy

Chapter 10 Zora's POV

Me and Pen were talking to Percy and the Stoll brothers about capture the flag when Harm came out of nowhere.

"I win Nico I'm faster than you are!" She yelled as Nico caught up with her.

"No fair you had a head start. I would of beat you if you didn't cheat." He said

"It was not cheating beside we still have to tell Percy about our plan for capture the flag tonight."

"Wait what plan Harmony because normally the Athena kids do all the planing." Percy said

"That me, Penelope, Zora, you and Nico guard the flag tonight because the hunters won't get the flag we us on guard." She told him

"But Harm I want to get to fight. I don't want to be stuck guarding the flag." I wined

"Zo you will get to fight they will more than likely send Thalia and their best hunters to get the flag. You can deal with Thalia since you want to get her back for what she did to Travis and Connor. We'll deal with the rest of them." Pen said.

That's a good point they will send Thalia to get the flag and I can kick her butt for what she did to Travis.

"Ok I'm in as long as I get to hurt Thalia." I said.

"Alright I'll tell Annabeth about your plan but I'm not sure she's going to like it." Percy said

"You know what me and Connor will help you guys guard the flag. Annabeth will more than likely want more older campers than the new campers guarding the flag." Travis said

"Yea I don't want to get shoot with arrows again. Thou hunters always go for our legs." Connor agreed with his brother.

"Ok I'll tell her that you two are helping too. I'm going to go tell her then bye guys see you later." Percy said as he left to go found Annabeth.

"Bye Percy." All of us said

"So what do you guys want to do?" Harm asked

"Let's go get you three swords and armor. The camp swords aren't really right for you." Connor said

"Oh we already have swords, we just couldn't find them till this morning. We need armor thou." Pen told them.

"Oh ok, then let's go get you armor then." Travis said as he started walking to the forges. "Come on we don't have all day. We only have till dinner." He added

"We're coming so wait up for us or my sword is going throw you!" I yelled at him. He stopped and waited for us.

No ones POV (I was having trouble with the capture the flag game so I hope it's good)

It took four hours for them to get done at the forges. Harmony was being stubborn about getting her measurements done. She didn't want the boys at the forges to take her measurements. It took an hour for them to get her measurements. After that it took another two hours for the armor to get done. After the girls got their armor, all of which turns in necklaces when not being used, it was time from dinner then capture the flag.

Percy somehow got Annabeth to agree to let the girls guard the flag. Athena, Hermes (mines Travis, Connor, and the girls) and Ares cabins are to go get the flag with some of the Hephaestus cabin. The rest of the Hephaestus cabin will set traps then with the Apollo, Demeter, Aphrodite, Dionysus stand guard around the woods between the creek and the flag. The rest of the camp will be either guarding the creek or going over to the hunters side just to get in the hunters' way.

So here the girls, Percy, Nico, and the Stoll brothers are guarding the flag with Harmony getting broad, Zora getting impatient about not getting to hurt Thalia yet and Penelope getting mad at Zora because of her whining. The boys just stuck with watching out for the hunters.

Just as Penelope was about to run Zora through with with sword Thalia showed up.

"About time you guys got here I was starting to get broad." Zora said

"Don't get to cocky now newbie." Thalia said to Zora

"Oh you can get cocky when you know you're going to win Thalia." Harmony said before Zora could

"Stop talking now I want to get Thalia back for what she did to Travis and Connor."

"Yes Zora Thalia is yours but if you need help just ask." Penelope said

Just as she got done saying that Thalia shocked both of the Stoll brothers, Nico, and Percy knocking them out, pissing the girls off but Zora was the one to attack her first. Before Harm and Pen got to help Zo more of the hunters show up forcing them to deal with the hunter in order to protect their flag.

All three of the girls started using their powers against the hunters. The same thought going throw all the girls' heads 'By using my powers now my father will have to notice me and calm me soon.' The hunters were shocked by the girls powers but quickly got over it. Thalia started to use her powers as well since that was the only way for her to get to the flag.

As Zora fought against Thalia both Harmony and Penelope worked together against the rest of the hunters that were there. They worked together so well that they were taking the hunters down fast. When they got down with the hunters they turn to see if Zora need any help. Zora took Thalia down just as a horn sounded. The girls stopped worrying about the hunters and guarding the flag (since the flag was still there they know that camp had won for the first time every) and started to worry about the boys.

Chiron and the rest of the camp get to them with happy faces but they changed into ones of worry when the saw the boys and the hunters.

"Girls what happen here? Take the hurt to the infirmary." Chiron said

"Thalia shocked the boys and me, Pen, and Zo took care of the hunters. We might of used the powers we never told you about because we weren't allowed to." Harm explained "and we might of over did it with the powers. I'm not feeling that good." She added

"Ok we'll talk about this in the morning then but right now you three get to bed."

"Thank you Chiron." The girls said as they started to walk towards the cabins.

AN: Just for everyone to know where Harmony's powers come from.

The Greeks were not keen on uttering his name, afraid of causing some kind of reaction that would end up with them dead sooner. Instead, they decided to give him another name, Plouton, deriving from the Greek word for wealth, due to the precious metals mined from the earth. Thus, Hades also became the god of wealth.


	12. Chapter 11

I don't own PJO. I have finals this week so I'm might not get the next chapter up soon but I will try

Chapter 11 Penelope's POV

I hope Chiron and Mr. D aren't to mad at us for not telling them about our powers. Grandmother told us not to tell anyone about us knowing who our fathers were and if we told them about our powers that would of been telling them about our fathers. Well I might want to wake Harm and Zora up so we can go talk to Chiron, plus it's almost breakfast time and Harm hates missing meal time.

Ok how am I going to wake them up, both of them would kill me me if I dumped freezing cold Arctic water on them. I'm going to do that it's to much fun to get them mad at me. Well have to get the water then dump it on them.

Just as I was about to dump the water on Harmony she shoot up like she had another nightmare.

"Harm are you alright? You look like you just had another nightmare." I said as I moved to sit by her. She jumped a little as I sat down. Oh Gods she did have a nightmare.

"It's ok Harmony. Do you want to help wake Zo up? We still have to talk to Chiron today and it's almost breakfast time." I told her

"Yes I'll wake her up for you Pen and thanks for not asking about my nightmare."

"It's ok Harm I know you won't talk to anyone about your nightmares. There's no point in asking you anymore."

"Yea your right Pen. Let's just drag Zo up to the big house we can throw her in the lake before we get to the big house." Harm said her ADHD mind changing the topic to making Zo mad at us.

"Ok but if she shocks us I'm drowning you Harm." I said getting up and going over to where Zora laid asleep.

"If she shocks us I'm saying it's all your fault because you're the one that let me wake her up"

"Whatever Harm just grabbed her feet I'll get her head and let's getting going we don't have that much time. Oh and grabbed some clothes for her to wear to."

"Yes Ms. Penelope, right away Ms. Penelope." She laughed, that idiot

Chiron's POV

I'm just going to have to talk to the girls after breakfast. They seem to have slept in today. They did look like they used a lot of power last night, and from what I got out of the hunters (the ones that woke up first) all three of the girls used the power of the Big Three.

Just as I was about to walk to the dinning hall I heard a scream and laughter from the lake. That did the Stoll brothers do now, wait those laughs sound female what's going on down there. Well I have to see who's making all the noise.

When I got to the lake I saw Harmony and Penelope laughing at a very wet and very angry Zora. It looks like Harmony and Penelope throw Zora into the water.

"What's going on here." I said, both Harmony and Penelope jumped when they heard me.

Harmony's POV

Me and Pen were laughing at Zo after we throw her into the lake. Just as Zora was about to shock the two of us we heard someone ask

"What's going on here."

Both me and Pen jumped and spun around only to see Chiron standing there.

"Um...well you see we...um...might of thrown Zora into the lake to wake her up." Pen said

"We brought clothes for her to change into." I added quickly

"Oh yes because you two bringing clothes for me to change into is going to make me forgive you for trying to drown me!" Zo yelled before Chiron could say anything.

"We did not trying to drown you. We were trying to wake you up Zora!" I yelled back at her

"You were trying to drown me and you know it Harmony so don't try to make it anything else!"

"We weren't trying to drown you. You idiot!"

"Harmony Zora stop fighting right now!" Chiron yelled at us "good now I'll talk to you three after breakfast about our powers."

"Yes Chiron but I'm telling you that we aren't trying to kill her. If we wanted to kill her we would of just stabbed her with our swords." I said

"Of course Harmony now let's go to breakfast" he said as he started walking off to breakfast.

"Um Chiron" I say

"Yes Harmony" he said as he stopped and looked at me

"Are the boys ok? We were to tried to check last night"

"Yes they're fine, they should be out by breakfast so let's go see if they're there. I'm sure they'll want to know how you three helped camp win last night." He said

"Ok let's go. Zora your boyfriend is going to be ok, he should be at breakfast now." I said trying to get Zora to chase me

"Travis is not my boyfriend Harmony!" She yelled as she started to run at me, time to run from a pissed off Zora and go to breakfast.


	13. Chapter 12 Calmed part one Hermes' POV

I don't own PJO.

Chapter 12 Calmed part one; Hermes POV

I can't believe that the girls almost killed some of the hunters. I see why they did it but still. They didn't have to go that far in using their powers even if they all lost their tempers (why did they have to get their fathers tempers).

Zeus called a meeting this morning, he even has Hades here (who didn't look happy about being on Olympus). The meeting is about the girls and what they did last night during Capture the flag. Artemis is pissed that her best hunters were almost killed. Zeus is yelling at Dionysus for not telling him about three powerful demigods at camp (I'm trying not to laugh, key word trying).

"Hermes! Do you have something to say?" Poseidon said, crap why did he have to say anything

"Yes Hermes do you, since you seem to found this funny" Zeus added, damn it

"Yes...um...why don't we just go down to the camp and talk to the girls, since one of them used lighting last night." I said

The look on Zeus' face is priceless. He looked shocked, pissed, and a little scared all at once. Uncle P and Uncle Hades started laughing at him, Hera looked like she went to hurt him (or kill Zora I hope it's the first one), Athena was thinking, Apollo was trying not to laugh, Dionysus was happy that Zeus stopped yelling at him, Artemis is glaring at Apollo for laugh, Aphrodite is looking at herself in a mirror, Ares is laughing like Apollo, Demeter is going on about cereal (again), and Hephaestus was working on something. Now to stop Poseidon and Hades from laughing, time to remind them about Harmony and Penelope.

"Uncle P, Uncle Hades did you two forget about the two that used the shadows and made an earthquake last night?" I asked

Their faces were funner than Zeus', I started laughter with Apollo and Ares this time.

"No I didn't Hermes" Uncle P said

"Either did I Hermes, so let's go down to camp now and talk to them." Hades said glaring at me. Ok no more laughing at Hades anymore.

"Yes let's go" Zeus said before he left with a clap of thunder.

Zora's POV

When we got to the dinning hall the first thing I did was look for the guys. They were all at their tables eating perfectly fine. At less Thalia didn't kill them with that lighting bolt. What was that girl thinking?! If she used to much power summing that lighting it would of killed the guys! She would of killed Travis!

Yea I like Travis. But it's not like anything is going to happen with us. He likes Demeter's girl Katie not me and he's 20 years old. He wouldn't go out with a 15 almost 16 year old like me. Harmony has a better chance with Connor than I do with Travis.

"Hey Zora are you going to go get something to eat or are you just going to stand there?" Harmony asked, making me jump because I didn't see her.

"Yea I'm going just checking if the guys were ok and it looks like they are." I told her

"Ok Zora. I'm going to go talk to Nico I want to see if he's ok" she said

"Sie sorgen sich über ihren Bruder, der Harmonie. Er ist okay, sie wissen, er stirbt nicht an (Are you worried about your brother, Harmony. He's ok you know, he's not going to die)" I told her in German, not wanting everyone to know about Nico being her brother

"Er ist mein Bruder, der natürlich auch ich bin besorgt Zora. Er könnte der Tod von Thalia. (He's my brother of course I'm worried Zora. He could of died because of Thalia.)" she answered back in German

"Aber er hat einfach nicht sterben und Thalia ist ein Idiot und Sie wissen, dass Harmonie. (But he didn't die and Thalia is an idiot and you know that Harmony.)"

"I know that Zora but still." I said going back to English, on more confused demigods (man)

"Go on Harmony I think he would like being there. He looks lonely." I said as I pushed her towards her brother

"Thanks Zora and sorry about this morning but at lest I bought you something to wear." I said as she walked over to where Nico was sitting.

"Your welcome and I forgive you Harmony." I said as I went over to were Travis and Connor were.

Nico's POV

"Si ok fratello minore? (You ok little brother?)" Harmony asked as she sat down.

"Sì sto bene appena un po' indolenzito, voi? (Yea I'm fine just a little sore, you?)"I said

"Sto bene ho solo provato. HO usato per ultima notte di Thalia sconvolto voi ragazzi. (I'm fine just tried. I used to much power last night after Thalia shocked you guys.)"

"Ciò che è accaduto ieri sera comunque armonia. Tutti nessuno ci ha detto che abbiamo vinto ieri sera e cosa si intende per potenza? (What happened last night anyways Harmony. All anyone told us was that we won last night and what do you mean used to much power?)"

"Me, Penelope e Zora quasi ucciso alcuni dei cacciatori ieri sera, Thalia era uno di loro. Lei avrebbe ucciso voi quattro ieri sera, più potere di quanto sarebbe di ucciso voi ragazzi. I tre di noi hanno perso, e utilizzare i nostri poteri contro di loro, quasi li uccidono. (Me, Penelope, and Zora almost killed some of the hunters last night, Thalia was one of them. She could of killed you four last night, any more power than would of killed you guys. The three of us lost it and used our powers against them, almost killing them.)" She explained

"Are you three in trouble or anything?" I asked

"Not that we know of. Chiron is going to talk to us after breakfast." She said.

Just as she got done saying that there was a bright light in the middle of the dinning hall and Chiron yelling at us to look away. When the light died down I looked up to see all the Gods, even my dad, standing in the middle of the room. Before I could remind her Harmony, Penelope, and Zora all three saw Hermes. I didn't even have time to grab her Harm, she was running to Hermes yelling big brother, a long with Pen and Zo.

Everyone just looked at them in shock but Hermes, his face looked like it was in between angrier and happiness. I think Hermes missed having the girls hug him and call him big brothers.

"Hermes what is going on here?" Poseidon asked since Zeus was still in shock


	14. Chapter 13 Calmed part two Hermes' POV

I don't own PJO

Chapter 13 Calmed part two Hermes' POV

"Well I helped raise them since they were five years old." I said

"You what! That goes against the Ancient Laws Hermes!" Zeus yelled snipping out of his shock.

All three of the girls moved behind me, trying to hide from Zeus.

"No it doesn't. None of them are my children. From what I saw last night one of them is your child father." I said

"Yes one of them is mine, not like I care. What I care about is how I didn't know that these girls were even alive. The hellhound that sent after them should of killed them." Zeus said. (AN: I'm not a fan of Zeus but I do like Hades and Poseidon)

I could feel all of the girls grabbed onto me tighter. Harmony and Penelope because they were pissed at what Zeus said and because he made Zora cry. Zora was trying not to cry from what Zeus said. Zora has always wanted a father that loved her but now all she has a father that wants he dead, poor girl.

"Harmony take Zora and go get Grandmother now. Penelope don't do anything stupid and go back to Connor and Travis." I told them.

I'm not going to deal with Zeus, Grandmother can deal with him why I deal with the girls, two pissed and one crying.

"Are you even sure that she's home right now Hermes?" Harm asked as she pulled Zora to her

"No I'm not but even if she's not stay there till she gets back just Iris-message me and tell me if she's not there ok Harm."

"Yes Hermes and yes George I'll hind a rat for you so don't ask. I haven't given him one in forever." She said

"Yay I get a rat! I'm hungry." George said, I thought I put those two on silent

"I just fed you and fine Harm but only one you spoil him to much. Now go before Zora electrocutes everyone here." I told her looking at Zora who had stopped crying but now looked like she was going to kill someone

"Alright fine I'm going give me a minute. I'm still a little tired from last night." Harm said pouting a little, then she melted into the shadows with Zora and was gone

"Well I think we know who Harmony's father is now don't we." I said turning back to the others.

Everyone was in shock again, but Nico. He looked like he was trying not to laugh at everyone else. I'm with him there, their faces are just so funny but not Hades I will ever laugh at him again.

"Hey Hermes when were you going to tell us about the girls?" Apollo asked "When Grandmother let me Apollo. She's the one that saved the girls from the hellhound that killed their mothers. She raised them since they were a year old." I told him

"Who's this grandmother you keep talking about Hermes?" Artemis asked me. At her question everyone, but Pen and Nico, looked at me.

"You'll find out when Harm and Zo get back. They should be back with her soon. I just hope they leave Fluffy (Harmony's hellhound), Trinket (Zora's eagle), and Alec (Penelope's pegasus) at home." I told her

"I hope not I miss my Alec and it's no fun here without Hermes and Harmony is missing her Fluffy." Penelope said

"Before anyone asks I'll let the girls tell you what their pets are and they need to stay home Penelope. Beside Fluffy would scare half the campers and get the other half to attack her, making Harm loose it again." I quickly explained

"Alec is my pet pegasus. He's dark brown and loves powdered donuts. Trinket is Zora's pet eagle, nothing that special about her and I'm letting Harmony tell you all about Fluffy." Penelope said

"Fluffy is my pet hellhound and she's only about the size of a full grown Great Dane. I've had her since I was five and she's the reason I meet Hermes. Oh and Grandma should be here soon she told me to come tell you. Zora is trying to kill someone again." Harmony explained as she came out from behind Hades (I can see why she was behind Hades. They're enough shadows around him)

"Thank you for helping me Harmony. I got it from here sweetheart. By the way I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore."


	15. Chapter 14

I don't own PJO. This might be the last update for a little bit. I'm sick right now plus it's my winter break. I'm just planning on getting over being sick but if I write the next chapter I'll post it as soon as I can.

Chapter 14 Zora's POV

When me and a Grandma Rhea got to the dinning hall everyone was listening to Harmony. When she was done Grandma stepped out.

"Thank you for helping me Harmony. I got it from here sweetheart. By the way I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore." She said. For like the eight time today everyone was frozen in shock.

I guess it's hard from them to believe that a titan was at the camp. Zeus' face was the funniest thing I've ever seen. He looked like he was going to faint, but yet still pissed and shocked about everything.

"Hey Grandma Rhea did Harm and Zo tell you what Zeus said?!" Pen asked/yelled

"No what did my son said? It had to be something bad because both of your cousins looked ready to kill someone when they got home." Grandma said

"He said that he was the one that sent the hellhound after the girls when they were a year old. That the hellhound should of killed all three of them and that he didn't care about Zora being alive Grandmother." Hermes told her. Sorry Zeus but your mother is scary then you are by a long shot, plus Hermes cares about me unlike you.

"Oh so he was the one that killed your guys' mothers. Not how he normally tries to kill demigods. Normally he just hits them with his lighting bolt."

"Grandma Rhea!" Me, Harm, and Pen yelled

The Gods looked at us like we were crazy. I guess they didn't think we would yell at her. But hey that's not what we thought she was going to say nor react to it. We wanted her to yell at him or something.

"Oh right sorry girls why don't you three go play with your pets. Oh and the rest of you demigods GET OUT!" Grandma Rhea said. Every demigod in the place ran after she said that, but Nico he just shadow traveled somewhere maybe to his bed to sleep.

"Yes Grandma. Hey Connor want to go play with my hellhound she won't hurt you, well only if you don't hurt me. Oh and by the way Grandma Rhea loves all her children not just Zeus." Harmony said as she ran over to Connor, damn her ADHD, sometimes. The Gods just watched her chase after Connor.

"Well I'm going to go make sure she doesn't have Fluffy kill Thalia, no matter how funny it would be." Penelope said as she ran after Harm.

"Hey Pen why not let her kill Thalia we can have Alec and Trinket help." I yelled running after her

"No Zora that's a bad idea. We don't need to give Artemis a reason to kill us Zora, and Zeus already tried to kill us once we don't need him trying again."

"When did you get so bossy Pen. Normally I'm the bossy one?"

"I grew up around you. I'm going to be bossy sometimes. Now move it."


	16. Chapter 15

I don't own PJO.

Chapter 15 Rhea's POV

Now that the demigods are gone its time to talk with my son. I can't believe he tried to kill his own child. He's worse than his father, and he eat five of our children.

"Zeus why did you try to kill those three girls? They didn't have a choice in who their fathers are." I said looking at my idiot son

"They're too powerful they need to be killed and if it's the last thing I do they will be killed." He said, he's acting just like his father scared of someone over throwing him.

"If you hurt one hair on any of those girls' heads Zeus and you'll have a war on your hands. I will not let you kill them." Poseidon said

"I agree with Poseidon. You hurt those girls and you'll regret it Zeus. Like mother said they didn't have a choice in who their fathers are. We had the choice not to be with their mothers." Hades said I'm shocked, along with everyone else in the room, Hades and Poseidon are agreeing on something.

"You would threaten war if I kill my own daughter?" Zeus asked

"You have no right to call Zora your daughter! You tried to kill her when she was just a year old. She's no daughter of yours Zeus!" I yelled at him "you didn't kill your other two children but you tried to kill her! I know you have a son the same age as Zora!" I added

"Yes we would Zeus. You tried to kill our children along with Zora. From what I can see those three girls care about each other. It would kill the other two if you killed one of them." Hades said, Poseidon nodded his head agreeing with his brother.

"They are dangerous, they need to be kill. Plus they were raised by a titan. They could turn on Olympus."

"Zeus you tried to kill those girls out of fear, just like your father did when he eat your siblings! You are no better than him if you kill those girls out of fear!" I yelled at him. My other children shuttered at the thought of being in their father's stomach.

"Mother's right Zeus you've killed mine and Hades children out of fear after WWII, and now you're doing it again. All because those three girls are the strongest children the three of us have ever had." Poseidon said

"Zeus I see those three girls as my little sisters, if you ever hurt one of them I'll be happy to help Uncle P and Uncle Hades in a war." Hermes said, he really cares about those three.

"I'm with Poseidon and Hades as well. They did nothing wrong, and you shouldn't kill the three maidens just because you couldn't keep your pants on." Artemis said

"As am I. I can tell those three girls are going to be a great help to us soon. Besides they haven't done a thing to us." Apollo said, he's agreeing with his sister.

"As much as I hate demigods and having more to look after, I'm with Poseidon and Hades. Those girls do nothing but drive me crazy with their pranks. I don't see them turning on us." Dionysus said, could that even happen well knowing those three yea it might being able to happen

"It would be unwise to kill the girls father." Athena said, she's agreeing with Poseidon today is just full of surprises isn't it.

"I may hate the fact that you were with another moral Zeus but she's right. Killing those girls could be the down fall of Olympus." Hera said glaring at Zeus. All of us are shocked by that didn't think she would say that.

"Those girls still need to eat more cereal but they're too sweet to kill." Demeter said, what's with her and the cereal

"I don't care what you do to them." Ares said

"I'm with Demeter they're too sweet to kill. Plus they're so cute." Aphrodite said

"Well Zeus looks like your out numbered on this. Kill the girls and you'll be alone in a war." I said, since Hephaestus didn't look up from whatever he's making, him and not being good with morals or anything that's living.

"Fine but if they turn don't look at me for help." He said and left with a clap of thunder.

"Well they don't the rest of you guys go spend time with your children, the ones with the children, before Zeus makes you leave. I'm going to go see if the girls are ok. Hermes they will want to see you before you leave and I think two of your children are with Harmony and Zora." I said

They all look at me for a little but left to go spend time with their kids or to go do something. I might want to go found the girls now, Penelope and Zora can only keep Harmony from having Fluffy bit someone for so long.


	17. Chapter 16

I don't own PJO

Chapter 16 Harmony's POV

Connor's not to sure about Fluffy right now. He stayed back behind me a little bit when we first found Fluffy, who was playing with Percy's hellhound Mrs. O'Leary. I don't know why he's scared of Fluffy when he's fine with Mrs. O'Leary but he is. Maybe I should have her lick him or something.

"So Harmony how did you get Fluffy anyways? And why is she the reason you meet my dad?" Connor asked, getting me out of my own world

When I looked up at him I notice that he was playing with Fluffy. I couldn't help but smile at it. He's starting to like her and I didn't have to a thing.

"Hey Harmony you going to tell me or what." He said as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Oh yes sorry I was just thinking about it. I have a photographic memory. I memory everything that happen to me since I was two." I told him, not a completely a lie I do have a photographic memory.

"It's ok Harmony I just wanted to know. No demigod was every meet some who was raised by a God or a Titan in your case." He said sitting down on the ground, I sat next to him before I started talking

"Ok well when I was five, me and Zora were out in our yard playing with some of our stuff animals, when I saw this little black streak run by from the corner of my eye. When I looked up I realized that the little black streak was a puppy, well I thought it was just a puppy. The puppy was getting chased by an adult hellhound and I didn't want the puppy to get hurt so I ran after it and started yelling and throwing rocks at the hellhound." I started laughing at the memory of it and Connor started laughing with (maybe because the idea of a five year old girl yelling and throwing rocks at a full grown hellhound)

"You yelled at and throw rocks at a full grown hellhound and it didn't try to kill you. How did that happen?" He asked in between laughs

"Yes I did and I don't know. I think it's because of my father, I can understand Fluffy and Mrs. O'Leary just fine. Well I can understand all hellhounds." I told him as Fluffy laid down by me.

"Really? But I've never heard of nothing God being able to understand hellhounds."

"Yes well I'm a special demigod. Now back to the story. So after I started yelling and throwing rocks the hellhound turned to look at me. I think it could tell that I was powerful even at a young age. It ended up running off after a few minutes. After the hellhound left I ran over to the puppy, Zora followed. The puppy was about three or four yards away from our backyard. When we got to the puppy I realized it was a baby hellhound, but it was a little bit smaller and fluffier than a normal hellhound puppy. But I didn't care that little puppy was the cutest thing I'd ever seen at the time. Well when I pick her up she started to shadow travel. Zora grabbed onto me to try and stay with me. Well we ended up in Japan some how and I ran into your father when I was panicking about being lost. Zora was talking to a set of twins." I said as I pet Fluffy

"Wait when you said that you ran into my father do you that you literally ran into father?" Connor asked

"Yes I literally ran into Hermes crying and screaming about being lost." I told him "Hey don't laugh at that you would be scared too if you didn't know where in the world you were at." I added when he started laughing

"Ok sorry so how did dad get to be your babysitter?"

"Nope not telling you anymore Connor. You were being mean to me." I said acting like I was going to start crying

"Please don't cry Harmony, I was thinking about a crying five year old running into my father." He said as he tried to get me to stop crying

"Don't fall for that Connor she's not upset she's faking. She does it to me all the time. Harm won't let go of me when Grandmother was yelling at her for telling me were they lived. She was to cute and I didn't want them to get killed for something they didn't do." Hermes said as he came up behind us.

"Hermes you took all the fun out of it." I said as I look back at him, pouting a little

"Sorry Harm. Hey either of you two seen Pen, Zo, and Travis I can't found them."

"Last time I saw Pen and Zo was when I left the dinning hall. Travis was talking to one of Apollo's boys, Will I think, down by the camp store." I told him

"Ok Grandmother told us to spend some time with our children and that you girls would want to see me."

"Of course I want to see you big brother, and does that mean that my father is going to want to see me. I don't know if I can deal with that by myself." I said as I started freaking out.

"Harmony it's ok calm down." Connor said as he pulled me to his chest

"Yes Harm Uncle Hades might would to see you and Nico, and you could take Zora with you. She might like being with Hades more than Uncle P." Hermes said

"Aright let's go found Zora. I hope father doesn't mind her coming with me." I said looking up from Connor's chest.

"He'll be find with it Harmony. He even told Zeus that if he killed Zora that he would go to war because of it. He can tell how much you girls care about one another Harm don't worry about it."

"Really Hermes, father said that? I thought he didn't like he's brothers' children?" I asked

"Yes he really did said that. Normally he doesn't like them but that's because he doesn't like his brothers."

"Ok let's go Conner want to come with us?"

"Sure why not. Let's check the beach I notice that Penelope likes going there and to the lake." He said as we started to walk off

"Yea she does and she loves making me and Zora go with her." I said making my way to the beach.


	18. Chapter 17

I don't own PJO

Chapter 17 Zora's POV

I can't believe Penelope dragged me down to the beach again. She said that we were going to go look for Harmony but no she just said that so I would follow her. Sometimes I hate her but that doesn't happen often.

"Penelope if you wanted to come down to the beach and not look for Harmony why didn't you just say so?" I asked her as I sat in the sand and watched her play in the water

"Because you wouldn't of come with me Zora and Harmony has Connor with her. He's not going to let her have Fluffy hurt anyone." She answered coming out of the water to sit next to me.

"I hope you're right about that Pen because if she does have Fluffy hurt anyone Grandma Rhea will yell at us for not stopping her." I told her

"Yea I know Zora" Pen said looking out at the sea

I hope Connor doesn't let Harmony hurt anyone. She doesn't like any of the hunters and if they get by her when Fluffy is around, she will have her attack them, and if they hurt Fluffy Harmony will kill them. Fluffy means everything to Harmony.

I was pulled away from my thoughts by something making noise by me and Pen.

"Do you hear that Pen?" I ask as I looked around to try to found what made the noise

"Yea I heard it what to you think it is?" Pen said as she looked for the source of the noise.

"I think it's someone coming here. I mean our hearing is better than most people's hear." I said looking back towards the cabins.

"Who do you think it is? I mean not many people come here."

"It's probably just Percy coming here to get away from everyone." I told her just as Percy came over the hill with Poseidon following him

Great now I get to deal with Penelope, her brother, and her father. Someone please get me out of here.

"You were right it is Percy, but what's father doing with him?" She said whispering the last part

"How should I know. I can't read minds you know." I said annoyed at her asking me a stupid question

"Hey Penelope, hey Zora. What are you two doing here?" Percy said when he got by us

"Penelope wanted to come here and she dragged me here." I told him glaring at Penelope

"What's new. I drag both you and Harmony down here whenever we have free time." Penelope said glaring back at me

"Ok you two don't fight alright." Percy said trying to calm us down. Poseidon was letting Percy deal with us. He looked like he was trying not to laugh

"Fine but your dad is laughing at you Percy." I said pointing at my uncle. That's what he gets for laughing at me

"I am not laughing at you. I'm laughing at that...um...dolphin over there. Yea the dolphin." He said

"Oh yea the dolphin right uncle." I said rolling my eyes

"It was so the dolphin niece. Why don't you believe me."

"Because you couldn't think of anything there for a minute uncle. So I don't believe you."

"Believe whatever you want I was laughing at the dolphin." He said looking at his children, who were looking me like I was crazy

"Oh don't give me that look Pen, you know I'm a little bit crazy just like you and Harmony. I'm just worse than you or Harmony." I told her making her crack up laughing

"So Uncle P what are you and Percy doing down here? Shouldn't you be leaving soon?" I asked Uncle P, not caring about Penelope and her laugher

"Mother told us to spend time with our children before Zeus makes us leave, and who did you hear calling me Uncle P?" He said

"Oh ok and Hermes as my babysitter growing up, who do you think I heard calling you Uncle P." I said

"Oh yes I forgot that he was your babysitter. How in the world did you three get him as your babysitter anyways?" He said

"Yea how did you do that?" Percy asked making of I couldn't get out of telling them.

"Ok fine, it was Harmony's fault. When we were five Harmony and I were playing out in the backyard when a baby hellhound ran passed. I didn't really care about the puppy, I already had Trinket. But I did care about Harmony getting killed as I followed her when she chased after the puppy, that was getting chased by an adult hellhound. I didn't pay that much mind to what Harmony was doing I was just trying to stay with her. Well the adult hellhound ran off leaving me, Harm, and the puppy alone. When Harmony grabbed the puppy it started to shadow travel. I grabbed onto Harmony trying to get her to stay but we both ended but in Japan somehow. The puppy fell asleep and Harm started to cry and scream about being lost. She ended up literally running into Hermes. I was talking to a set of twins, well trying to talk to them. After she calmed down she told Hermes where we lived. Grandmother started to yell at her when we got home and Hermes promised not to tell anyone about us and said that he would watch us whenever he could." I told them

Uncle P looked shocked by what I told him. Percy looked confused about the whole thing. Man Percy really is an idiot, I though he was just faking being stupid but he's not.

"I was inside taking a nap at the time. It took them five hours to get back home. I was more worried about if I could go outside and play with Alec than them coming home." Pen told them

"Yes you were, and I'm still not that happy with you about it." I told her.

"You're not Harmony so let it go already Zora. I said I was sorry hundreds of times to you since then. Even Harm forgive me two years ago."

"It took Harmony eight years to forgive you about that?" Percy asked

"Yea it did. Grandma Rhea said that Harmony was just acting like her father's child and that Zora is just being stubborn about the hole thing." She told him

"Yea Harmony was acting like her father. She really is Hades's daughter." Uncle P said with a laugh

"Don't laugh at me Uncle P. She said that she wished we died so she could have all the cookies." Harmony said when she heard him, both Hermes and Connor were trying not to laugh at her.

"I wasn't laughing at you Harmony. I was laughing at how much you act like Hades." Uncle P said looking at her

"What are you three doing here?" Percy asked before Harmony could start arguing with his father

"I wanted to see if Zora wanted to hang out with me." Harmony told him looking annoyed that Percy took her fun away.

"He'll yea I wanna hang out with you Harm! Let's get going, Pen will be fine here with her father and brother!" I yelled as I grabbed her arm and started to ran back to the cabins.

"Zora don't pull my arm off. I need it you weirdo." She yelled at me "Hermes Connor you guys coming or are you going to go found Travis and the others?" She added

"We're going to go look for Travis don't get into to much trouble and leave Dionysus alone"

"Ok Hermes and no promises Hermes." She said still running to the cabins

"Hey Harmony what do you want to do anyways?" I asked her when we made it to the cabins and stopped running

"I have to spend time with my father and Nico. I didn't want to be alone with them so is thought you would want to get away from Pen, Percy and Uncle P." She told me as she walked to the Hades' cabin

"Ok Harm but is Uncle Hades going to be ok with me there. I know Nico want mind, as long as I don't hurt him, but I'm not sure about Uncle."

"Well if dad makes you leave I'll leave and then we can go back to Pen and Uncle P." She said as we got to the cabin.


	19. Chapter 18

I don't own PJO

Chapter 18 Nico's POV

After we were told to leave the dinning hall I went back to my cabin to take a nap. Harmony will wake me up later to tell me what happen. I'm still sore after last night, sleeping helps with the pain.

I just fell asleep when someone came into my cabin, waking me up. I looked around to see who it was but didn't see anyone. I don't care who it is I'm going back to sleep.

Hades' POV

I walked into my cabin to see my son almost asleep. He looked around a little trying to see who woke him but he give up and fall back to sleep. I sat down on another bed to think.

What am I to do if my son is sleeping and I don't know where my daughter ran off to. My daughter Harmony, the daughter I thought I lost when she was only a year old. I was heartbroken after that, I visited her as much as I could in that year, even as a baby I know she was powerful.

I knew both Poseidon and Zeus had broken out oath again. Their daughters lived with their mother and aunts, one of which happened to be Rena Adara (Harmony's mother). Both Selena and Madalynn were scared that I would kill their daughters the first time I saw them and I was going to till I saw Harmony playing with them. She looked so happy and my children are rarely happy. I couldn't take her happiness away from her.

When Rena, Selena, and Madalynn died, I thought that the girls' souls went right to be reborn like every child that died young. I ever thought that my mother had found them before they died.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the door opening. I know Nico made it so no one but him (and anyone he said) could open the door. He didn't want any of Hermes' kids taking his stuff (mainly the Stoll brothers).

"Hey Nico you in here?" The person who opened the door said, it was a girl by the sound of their voice (they hadn't come in yet).

"Harm he's not going to answer. If he is in there he's sleeping." Another girl said, hmm Harm isn't that what Hermes called Harmony early?

"Oh shut up Zo. I'm going to go wake him up are you coming with me or not?" The first girl, Harm, said

"Might as well Harmony there's nothing to do out here."

So it was my daughter and I'm thinking the girl Zeus sired, Zora. What are they doing here and what do they want with Nico? There's Penelope at? Did they come here to get away from Poseidon, not that I can blame them he can be annoying at times.

Before I could think more about what they are doing Harmony opened the door all the way and came in. I can believe how much she's grown. Her hair is still the same odd black and purple that it was when she was little. Her eyes, I thought that they would change to black by now, are the same midnight blue that mine were when I was still in Cronus' stomach.

She looked around to found Nico and saw me sitting on the bed across from Nico.

"Oh...um...hi...um...father" she said, almost like she didn't know what to say

"Hello Harmony Zora what are you two doing here. I thought you would be out with Penelope somewhere." I said

"We were looking for you and Nico. Hermes told us what Grandma Rhea said. Zora didn't want to stay with Uncle P and Percy plus she was mad that Pen dragged her down to the beach again." Harmony explained looking back at Nico

"Oh yes well as you can see Nico is asleep. I'm just staying here to think about some things."

"Like what Uncle Hades?" Zora asked

"Zora don't be rude." Harmony told her hitting her up side the head

"It's ok Harmony. I was just thinking about Rena, Harmony's mother." I told them. Harmony looked like she was trying to decide if she wanted to know more about her mother or not

"Can you tell me about my mother? Did you know Zora's and Penelope's mothers?" Harmony asked after a little bit

"Yes I can and yes I knew them."

"Really Papa?" Harmony said, did she just call me papa?

"Yes Harmony. Zora would you like to know about your mother as well?"

"Yes please Uncle Hades"

"Good girl Zora you're not being rude anymore." Harmony quickly said as she petted Zora on the head like a dog laughing a bit

Her laughter stopped when Zora tried to bite her. Harmony jumped back and fall into the bed Nico was sleeping in. Nico woke up and glared at Harmony, who pointed to Zora. Well I might as well tell all three of them about their mothers.

"Harmony Zora Nico come over here and I'll tell you three about your mothers."

"Are you really goosing to tell me about mom?" Nico asked

"Yes I'm going to start with your mother Nico."

With that said I started to tell them about how I meet Maria. Nico seem to love hearing about his mother but he didn't seem to like having the girls hear about how he was as a baby.


	20. Chapter 19

Don't own PJO

Chapter 19 Penelope's POV

I wonder if Harmony and Zora are having any fun. I don't know if Uncle Hades is any fun (I'm guessing he's not) but he can't be worse than watching dad and Percy try to stand up after they fell in the ocean. Percy somehow manage to get his jeans caught on a rock when he fell in, on top of dad. I still don't know how he did it.

What does Annabeth see in him. I mean he's an idiot half the time and the other half he's being stubborn. I don't think I can deal with him much longer. I may have grown up with Harmony and Zora, I can deal with someone being stubborn but I can't deal with them being an idiot.

"Hey Penelope you going to come in the water with us?" Percy asked making me look at him. Both him and dad were in the water fishing, I don't like fishing and I don't want to be in the water with an idiot

"No Percy I'm good. I'm going to go see if Harmony and Zora are ok. Those two can get into a lot of trouble." I said standing up from my spot on the beach

"Ok then bye Penelope"

"Bye Percy" I said as I walked off to go find my sisters

I found Harmony and Zora in the Hades cabin with Nico and Uncle Hades. Uncle was telling them about Harmony's mother when I got there.

"Hey Pen what are you doing here? I thought you were with Uncle P and Percy." Harm asked me when I opened the door

"Percy was being an idiot and I was bored. Both of them just wanted to talk about fishing and Percy's mother." I told them

"Yea my bother and be an idiot sometimes. He doesn't always think." Uncle said

"Pen doesn't think half the time either. She says whatever thought she has without thinking about it first. Like when she said that she wished that me and Harm died so she could get all the cookies." Zora said glaring at me again

"Zora she said she was sorry and it was my fault we got lost so shut up about it already. I forgive her two years ago. Besides we were five when that happen." Harmony said

"What happen to make her say that? Why is Zora still mad at her?" Nico said confused a little by what we said, Uncle Hades nodded his head like he wanted to know too

"When we were five Harmony and Zora got taken to Japan by Fluffy, who was just a pup at the time. When they were gone I was inside taking a nap and when I woke up I didn't care that they were gone I just wanted to play with Alec. When I come back, with help from Hermes, I said I wished they had died because I wanted all the cookies Grandma Rhea made." I told them

"So Harmony was holding a grudge which is normal for my children and Zora is just being stubborn about the whole thing." Uncle said

"Yes that's about it Uncle Hades. Zora can be more stubborn than Harmony sometimes. Harm didn't even pack her bag for camp Hermes packed it for her because she was being stubborn about coming to camp." I said looking at Harmony, who was trying to hide behind Nico (it didn't work to well since Nico is shorter than her)

"Penelope I didn't want to go and I wouldn't of come if Hermes hadn't of packed my bag for me. I only forgave Grandma Rhea about every thing because of her cookies." She said looking at the ground in fake shame.

"Why are you faking your shame Harm?" Zora asked

"Because I can Zora and I want a cookie." Harmony said, man her ADHD is really bad sometimes. Uncle Hades and Nico looked at Harmony like she was crazy (which she might be)

"That was very random Harmony. Why do you want a cookie now?" Hades said

"Oh sorry it's my ADHD and because I'm out of the cookies Grandmother made for me. I love her cookies and I don't have any more." Harmony said as she started to cry

"Then just ask her to make you more cookies later Harmony. Harm I know you told me how bad your ADHD was but I didn't think it was this bad." Nico said moving away from her

"Oh Nico you haven't seen her with sugar in her yet. If you think she bad now just wait till she gets Grandmother's cookies. There is no living with her when she's hyper." I told him

"I'll take your word for it Penelope"

"Nico you can call me Pen if you want"

"Ok Pen"

"So Uncle Hades what are you guys talking about?" I asked him trying not to listen to Harmony crying about her cookies

"We were talking about Nico's, Harmony's, and Zora's mothers. I knew your mother as well Penelope do you want to hear about her?" He said, after he stopped staring at Harmony

"Sure id love to hear about her." I said as I sat down on the floor in front of him


	21. Chapter 20

Don't own PJO

Chapter 20 Poseidon's POV

"Hey Percy who do the girls spend time with here. They don't seem to like many of the campers." I said looking over at Percy, I want to know how the girls life is like here. Ok well I want to know more about Penelope's life here.

"Nico and the Stoll brothers are the only ones that the girls spend time with." He told me

"They don't spend time with you?" I asked, why don't they spend time with the other campers

"No they don't. They talk to me and hang out with me sometimes but either Nico or one of the Stoll brothers are with them. I think Harmony maybe a little bit shy, she's the only one that doesn't really talk to others." He explained

That's weird, they spend time with Hermes' two boys and Hades boy but not with anyone else. What is it about those three that the girls like about them. Could it be that they knew who their fathers where before they came to camp. I mean it could be that, mother did raise them, and if they did why wouldn't they spend time with Percy. This morning the way they were talking about Thalia they didn't seem to like her.

"Hey Percy do the girls like Zeus' girl Thalia?"

"No they hate Thalia. When the hunters first got here Travis and Connor where joking around by flitting with them but well you know the hunters. They didn't take to well and tried to kill the two of them, and well the girls didn't like that to well. I think that they see Travis and Connor as brothers or something." He said, the way he talked about Hermes' boys I would almost think that he didn't like how close the girls were to them

"Other than not spending with the other campers and them not liking Thalia what do they did?"

"Well they go to most of they're classes, like swordplay and archery, but they don't go to Ancient Greek, somehow they already know Ancient Greek." He told me

"Really Hermes or mother must of taught them it. Do they know any other languages?"

"Yea they do this morning both Harmony and Zora were speaking what I think was German before Harmony went off to Nico and started talking to him in Italian."

So they know at these three different languages. With how they acted this morning all three have ADHD, which all demigods have, and I'm guessing they all have dyslexia. They seem like normal demigods till you get to the fact that they were raised by both a titian and a god. But I know there's something about them that makes them even more different. I know that Harmony has perfect control over the shadows, Zora can control lighting with easy and Penelope can make earthquakes. I feel that the girls are still hiding some of their powers. From us Gods.

Before I could keep thinking about the girls I felt Zeus calling us back to Olympus. Man he can be such a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Percy I need to leave Zeus wants us on Olympus."

"Ok bye dad" Percy said as he looked away so I could leave

"Bye Percy" I said as I flashed to Olympus to see what my brother wanted.


	22. Chapter 21

I don't own PJO

Chapter 21 Harmony's POV

It's been a month since me, Penelope, and Zora got claimed. None of us have heard from the Gods since that day. I'm worried something is wrong. Mr. D hasn't been at camp, Hermes hasn't been talking to me (or Pen and Zo) all month, it's never took this long to talk to me, Penelope, or Zora before. Some of the other campers went home for school about a week after Pen, Zo, and I were claimed. Both Pen and Zora wanted to go home, while I wanted to stay at camp so I stayed and they went home.

I spent more time in cabin 11 than in my own cabin. It's boring in there Nico only shows up once a week, Pen and Zo are gone for the school year (not that we go to school, Grandma home schools us). It boring here with out them. Connor and I have gotten closer over the last few weeks (since I'm with him more now). I found out that Travis and Demeter's daughter Katie don't like each other anymore (Katie said something about Travis liking another girl, I hope that if he does it's Zora).

"Hey Harmony why don't you talk to any of the others? You only talk to me, Travis, Pen, Zo, and Nico." Connor said, getting me to look over at him.

He was laying down on the floor of cabin 11 (I'm laying on his bonk, he's on the floor beside the bed). Travis is outside playing in the snow that fell last night (both him and Connor woke me up this morning just to go play in it. I fell asleep last night when I was talking to them and they let me stay)

"I'm antisocial, quite, and shy. I really don't like talking to others the fact that I talk to you, Travis, and Nico is good. Normally I don't talk to anyone other than Grandma, Hermes, Penelope, and Zora." I told him as I looked back at the ceiling.

"I didn't knew you were shy. I knew that you were quite and antisocial."

"Yes well I don't normally tell people I'm shy Connor. I don't know why I'm shy. I just feel like everyone I care about is going to leave me alone. I don't want to get close to people because I'm scared that they're going to leave me." I told him

"Why don't you think that?"

"I don't know. I think it's because my mother and aunts died when I was young. Grandma Rhea told us that she killed the hellhound that was after us but that was after it attacked my aunt Madalynn, Zora's mother. She told us that not long after my aunt died that I woke up crying. I think that I felt my mother and aunts died and it scared me." I said as I rolled over to face the wall. I started to cry and I didn't want Connor to see me cry. I didn't cry I'm strong like my dad I shouldn't cry about this anymore. But I couldn't stop crying.

Connor didn't say or do anything for a while. Before I could ask him what was wrong he had already got up on the bed beside me.

"Um Connor what are you doing?" I squeaked when he pulled me to him.

"Nothing just going to take a nap. You should too to, you look tired." He said pulling the blanket over us

"What if Travis comes in and finds us like this"

"Don't worry about him and just go to sleep Harmony."

"Fine Connor but you will tell me why you're doing this."

"Fine Harmony now sleep." He said before he fell asleep behind me.

He's warm, that would be another reason why I like sleeping in the Hermes Cabin and not the Hades Cabin. I get cld easily and Connor can be a little heater sometimes, other times it's Travis. The boys don't care if I craw into the beds in the middle of the night because I'm cold. Chiron didn't like that I keep staying in cabin 11. He kept going on about how it's against camp rules and that I need to stay in my own cabin. He got over it after the fourth or fifth time I did it, plus I showed him more of my powers (not my fault I lost my temper. It's so not my fault that I can make an opening to Tartarus and send people to the Underworld, thou I didn't show him that one.)

I fell asleep thinking about my powers and my family.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Connor's POV

I woke up two hours later. I was laying on my back with Harmony's head on my chest and my right arm around her waist, holding her to me. I just stared at her. Her hair was in a low ponytail, she was in a black t-shirt (she says that the camp shirts are ugly and she hates the color orange), and a pair of blue jeans.

She looked so peaceful right now, not upset and crying like she was before. I knew that she doesn't like crying and I didn't know what to do so I just held her. I didn't know what to tell her so I said that I was taking a nap. I know it was stupid but I didn't know what to said so I said the first thing that came to mind. I was still staring at her when Travis walked in.

"Hey Connor Harmony it's almost time for lunch come on." He said as he walked in, he hadn't seen me and Harmony yet.

He stopped dead when he saw us. It took him a little bit of time before a smile came on his face (an evil mischievous smile).

"Finally I was wondering when you were going to ask her out. I can't believe you got her to sleep with you too." He yelled loudly, a little bit louder than he needed to. Harmony woke up because of his yelling

"I did not Travis and we were just taking a nap. Harmony was cold so I let sleep in my bed with me. You know how she hates being cold." I lied, I hope he bought it

He seemed to by it. Harmony looked a little confused about what was happening but went along with me. Before Travis could said anything a small package appear on one of the other beds. Travis move to go get it and see who it was for (since Harmony was still laying on me).

"Who's it for Travis?" I asked him

"Harmony I think it has her name on it but it's different from what she told us." He said looking at Harmony to the package

"How is it different Travis. You know my full name thanks to Zora." Harmony said as she sat up. I sat up after her to look at Travis better

"Yes Zora told us your full name was Harmony Cleopatra Adara, but this package says Hamony Cleopatra Persephone Adara."

"Oh damn someone knows that. I ever told anyone about that I have two middle names. Travis does it said who sent it?" Harmony said looking like she's thinking about something.

"Wait you have two middle names and you didn't tell us. Why didn't you tell us that you're named after a goddess?" Travis said

Harmony POV

I can't believe that someone knows my full name. I didn't like having to middle names so I tell everyone that Cleopatra is my only middle name. It's not that I don't like the fact that I'm named after my stepmother. No I love that I am named after her, she's my favorite Goddess. It's just that I don't like having to middle names.

"Wait you have two middle names and you didn't tell us. Why didn't you tell us that you're named after a goddess?" Travis said getting me to look at him

"People normally make fun of me because I have two middle names and that both are hard to say. Grandma Rhea had to take us out of school and home school us in the first grade because the kids wouldn't leave me alone. After that I don't like telling people about my second middle name." I told them

"Ok so do you not like that you're named after a Goddess or what?" Connor asked me

"No I love that I'm named after her Connor. She's my favorite Goddess and I'm not just saying that so she doesn't kill me. She puts up with my father and living in the Underworld with him that's why she my favorite. It's just Cleopatra comes before Persephone so that's the one I use."

"Oh ok well open the package and it doesn't say who it's from." Travis said as he handed me the package so I could open it.

Inside the package was a beautiful golden locket with my initials (H.C.P.A.) carved into it. Around my initials were black diamonds in the shape of a heart. There was a note inside as well.

_Harmony,_

_Your mother had me make this for you when you where a baby. I was going to give it to you the night the hellhound attacked you and your cousins. I think that you should have it. Your mother wanted you to have it._

_Hades_

_P.S. The locket holds pictures of you and your cousins before your grandmother found you. I got them out of the house you lived in with your mother and aunts. Just open it and the pictures will appear on your lap._

Its been a month since the Gods stop talking to us demigods. Why would my father send this to me now. Why didn't he give it to me a month ago when he was here?

I put the note down besides me (Connor picked it up to read it) and opened the locket. Just like father said the pictures appeared on my lap. The first one I saw was one of me, my mother, and my father. Written on the back of the picture was May 30th, 1995 a month after I was born. My father looked so happy in that picture. He was looking down at me with a small smile on his face. He's eyes were midnight blue in the picture, I think his eyes change with he's emotions like mine do.

My mother was looking up at the camera, one of my aunts mush of took the photo. I look more like my father than my mother. My mother had long wavy dirty blond hair and beautiful brown eyes. I closed the locket after a while, the pictures disappeared when I closed it.

"Connor can you help me put this on please." I asked giving him the locket.

"Sure Harmony." He said as he helped me put the locket on

"Did the note said how it was from?" Travis asked me since he didn't read the note.

"Yea it was from my father. My mother asked him to make this locket for me before she died. Father thought that I should have it, since mom wanted me too." I told him as I pick the note up and moved to the door

"It's beautiful Harmony. Since your dad gave it to you I won't steal it from you." Travis said as I walking to the door

"Thanks Travis, I'm going to lunch you two coming?" I said, I think he only said that because my father is Hades and he's scared of him but it's still nice that he'll leave it alone

"Yea Harmony let's get going I'm hungry." Connor said as he got up from his bed.

"I'm coming, hey Harmony can I tell people your full name?" Travis said

"No you can't Travis and if anyone founds out my full name I'm going to kill you Travis." I told him as I walked out of the cabin.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Zora's POV

I can't believe that Hermes hasn't talk to me or Pen in a month. It's not like him to go so long without talking to us a less once. Maybe we should go back for Christmas, I need to talk to Harmony about this. I hope she's ok, I miss her. Hopefully she didn't loose her temper, her powers are controlled by her emotions and if she looses her temper she could send someone to

The Underworld and make an opening into Tartarus.

Harmony is the strongest out of the three of us. Penelope is the next strongest and I'm the weakest (not that I admit that) and the bossiest of the three of us. Harmony can control the riches of the world, shadow travel, understand hellhound (still don't know how she can do that), send people to the underworld, and create an opening to Tartarus. Penelope can understand horses, breath underwater, control water, mist travel (like shadow travel but only with water not shadows), and can create earthquakes and title waves. She can also create her own personally hurricane and typhoon (it depends on how mad she is). My powers are that I can create lighting, thunder storms, droughts, I can teleport and can fly.

"Hey Zora what are you doing?" Pen asked me when she came into my room

"I was thinking about camp, Harmony, and Hermes not talking to us." I told her as she sat on my bed next to me

"Not to be mean or anything but I blame Zeus for this. Him and he's drama queen personality" Penelope said I heard it thunder outside after she said that

"I don't think he liked what you said Penelope and remember Grandmother didn't take us back to her house so the Gods, mainly Zeus, don't found out where we live. But I think it's his fault too and that he's a drama queen. By the way it's fine it's not like he wants me as his daughter" I told her looking out the window by the bed

"Well it's true. It's not my fault that the true hurts. Besides I'm sure that dad and Uncle Hades call him a drama queen all the time. If they didn't call him that I'd be shocked." She said laughing a little bit

"Yea after dealing with him for thousands of years I'd be shocked as well if they didn't call him that. It's not like his personality has changed it the last few hundred years or so, Pen" I said as I started laughing with her.

"I know that's why I think they call him that. I'm also sure they've told him that before Zo." Pen said laughing harder

"Yes I'm sure they have to, he's the biggest drama queen ever." I said laughing harder

It thunder again outside making us laugh even harder. Both of us had tears in our eyes from laughing to hard. After we calm down some I answer him.

"Well it's true, get over it. It's not our fault that your a drama queen and making it thunder because of what we're saying just proves that you are a drama queen." I said between laughs, this makes Pen start laughing again.

This time there is no thunder. Man what did Grandma Rhea do to Zeus. Both me and Pen have disrespected him and we're still alive. Maybe if I asked her she'll tell me what happen last month when she talked to the Gods.

"I think he's going to leave us alone now. But I still think it's his fault that big brother isn't talking to us." Pen said looking out the window

"Pen has Grandma cooked lunch yet I'm hungry?"

"Oh yea she has she sent me up here to get you I just forgot when I saw you thinking about something." She said looking a little nervous

"I don't know about you sometimes Pen. I love you still but sometimes I wonder why but I do." I said as I got up to go downstairs.


End file.
